


Właściwe Zakończenie

by FinsterVater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, even if you don't speak Polish you can check it :), some violence mentioned
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinsterVater/pseuds/FinsterVater
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie finału sezonu I Rebels. "Naprawiające" nielogiczności oryginału.





	Właściwe Zakończenie

**_Nie ma emocji – jest spokój._ **

 

Kobieta usiadła piętach. Położyła ręce na kolanach. Opanował ja wewnętrzny spokój. Cała ta szaleńcza „ekspedycja ratunkowa” dobiegła końca. Tak czy inaczej. Delikatne drżenie, jakie zazwyczaj towarzyszy dokowaniu, charakterystyczny odgłos dołączanej śluzy. 

Jeżeli chodzi o główny cel misji, to niewątpliwie zakończyła się sukcesem. Były padawan, Kanan Jarrus, został wyrwany spod samego nosa Wielkiego Moffa. Przez swoja przyszywaną „rodzinę”. A oni przybyli w ostatniej chwili, zmietli z przestrzeni nad Mustafarem ścigające ich myśliwce TIE. 

Taaak, pogłaskała się po lekku, to się udało. 

I nie ma już znaczenia, że „Duch”, który pilotowała znajduje się w doku gwiezdnego niszczyciela. „Devastator” – jak odczytała z transpondera. Vader, oczywiście…

Od strony śluzy wejściowej montrale zanotowały charakterystyczny szum palników tnących gródź

 

**_Nie ma ignorancji – jest wiedza._ **

 

A już mieli skoczyć w nadprzestrzeń. Ale w tym momencie, tuż przed nimi zdematerializował się ”Devastator” w asyście „Avengera”. Patrzyła z przerażeniem, jak „Twi`lekańska Tancerka” rozbija się na kawałki w zderzeniu z Gwiezdnym Niszczycielem. Jak „Cloudshape Falls” jest rozniesiony na strzępy przez turbolasery obydwu wrogich okrętów, między którymi się znalazł. „Wolfcat” otrzymał trafienie w zespół napędowy, w momencie wchodzenia w nadprzestrzeń. Nawet nie miała czasu, żeby sobie wyobrazić, jak okropną śmiercią zginęła jego załoga. Zobaczyła jak w kierunku transportowca klasy Gonzati lecą dwie torpedy protonowe. Zrobiła to bez zastanowienia. W jednej chwili odłączyła już rozgrzewający się hipernapend, docisnęła przepustnicę. Silniki były bliskie przepalenia, przyrządy wariowały. Ściągając stery maksymalnie do siebie skręciła w niesamowitym wirażu, żołądek podszedł do gardła. W ostatniej chwili wpasowała się miedzy transportowiec a nadciągające pociski. Dwie eksplozje ogłuszyły ją na chwilę, ale kątem oka zobaczyła jak Gonzati znika w nadprzestrzeni. Przynajmniej im się udało. A przecież o to chodziło. Oni są przyszłością, ona reliktem przeszłości. Tym razem nikogo nie zawiodła.

Z dołu doszedł ją głos upadającej, odciętej grodzi, zaraz potem nieprzerwany ciąg salw z blasterów. To nie potrwa długo. Przygasły światła, któryś ze strzałów musiał trafić w szafę z bezpiecznikami. Sięgnęła po komunikator. Czas się pożegnać.

 

**_Nie ma namiętności – jest pogoda ducha._ **

 

Na pokładzie poruszającego się w nadprzestrzeni uzbrojonego transportowca klasy Gonzati nastroje były minorowe. Tak zrobili to, uratowali Kanana. Za jaką cenę… Na własne oczy widzieli zniszczenie dwóch korwet typu CR-90. Co się stało z trzecią nikt nie wiedział, ale mieli złe przeczucia – byli sami w nadprzestrzeni. I „Duch” – ich macierzysty okręt. Uratował ich. Przyjął na siebie dwie protonowe torpedy, zasłaniając ich w ostatniej chwili. Ktokolwiek go pilotował, znał się na rzeczy. I nie można mu było odmówić odwagi.

Komunikator Hery zamigotał zielonym światłem. Wiadomość od… Fulcrum? Bez wahania nacisnęła przycisk odbioru.

\- Hera, jesteście cali? – postać na hologramie nie była tym razem zakapturzona.

Dokładnie ją widziała, i widziała to też jej załoga. Dwa montrale, białe w niebieskie pasy i lekku w tym samym kolorze. Jak wtedy w jamie Rancora. 

Fulcrum. 

W tle widać było charakterystyczne wnętrze kokpitu „Ducha”. Tajemnica pilota rozwiązana.

\- Tak, cali, co z tobą? Udało ci się uciec po tym trafieniu? 

 - Nie, mała, nie tym razem - głos w komunikatorze był dziwnie spokojny. – Ale wy przeżyjecie. To dobrze. Będziecie walczyć innego dnia. Żegnaj Hera, ja muszę już iść, mam spotkanie z lordem Vaderem. Fulcrum…, a niech tam, nazywałam się Ahsoka. Bez odbioru.

Obraz na komunikatorze zniknął. Pozostała nieznośna cisza. Hera ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

**_Nie ma chaosu – jest harmonia._ **

 

Salwy na dole ucichły zaraz po tym, gdy jej czułe montrale wyłowiły charakterystyczny odgłos włączanego miecza świetlanego. Tak, jakby cały chaos bitewny został opanowany w jednej chwili. Zeszła po drabince i potem w dół korytarza. Tam, gdzie lśniła czerwona łuna bijąca od plazmowego ostrza. Gdy włączyła swoje miecze, zrobiło się jaśniej. Wyraźnie widziała trzymającą czerwony miecz okrytą płaszczem postać w charakterystycznym hełmie. 

Vader. 

Oczywiście.  

Nie czuła strachu, choć wiedziała, że nie ma żadnych szans. Nie tacy próbowali. Trudno. Czuła harmonię z tymi którzy odeszli. Adi Gallia. Ayyla Secura… tylu innych. Mistrzu Plo, Mistrzu Anakinie, zaraz do was dołączę. Zanim skoczyła, wypowiedziała ostanie zdanie kodeksu.

  
**_Nie ma śmierci – jest Moc._**

**Author's Note:**

> To jest taki "fix-it, wreck-it" bo naprawia (przynajmniej próbuje) te nielogiczności z Fire Across the Galaxy (a przynajmniej tę największą jak dla mnie - jak lecący na pomoc rebelianci mieli tyle czasu żeby się zebrać na wezwanie Choppera i jeszcze kopsnąć się po drodze na Lothal, to gdzie jest Vader dla którego rozróba na progu domu to osobista zniewaga). Ale naprawiając jedno trzeba czasami zniszczyć coś innego.  
> I podziękowania specjalne dla aniavi (villi) za inspiracje i zrobienie "bety"


End file.
